Bridge
As of December 11th, 2016, the bridge has become more consistent and lowers faster. The Bridge connects the Main Biome to the Safari Biome, which is separated by the River. It is a vertical-lift bridge which is fairly large and mainly light-blueish grey in color. On the main biome side of the bridge, you can find Sorcus under the bridge. During the 2016 Halloween Event, the metal on the bridge was changed to a rusty texture. Under the bridge, there is the End Times Biome which can be accessed using the bridge. The transportable span of the bridge is normally raised, restricting players from crossing the river. Players can lower the bridge for three minutes by paying 100 in-game money at the Bridge Fee Booths which are operated by Seranok at the Main Biome side, or Merely at the Safari biome side. Players may also pay another 100 to extend the period of which the bridge is raised for another three minutes. The bridge usually takes about 2-3 minutes to lower and the same amount of time to raise. Updates to the Bridge were implemented giving the bridge a secret use in October 2016 which allowed users to weigh down the bridge with cars, or perhaps some other use of weight. A few days later, Defaultio leaked that the Bridge was undergoing constraint updates, allowing it to be crushed down, and fall into the End Times, where users can harvest a hidden tree, but it is now patched and now has a different method, more can be read on how to get to this secret area here. There are a few ways to skip the bridge and prevent spending money: #Drive up the Mountainside, and look down until you find a large horizontal rock. #Place a stick of dynamite at the base of the rock and stand clear. #Carefully take your vehicle back down to the base of the mountain. The boulder should have created a bridge over a large gap. #Drive over the new bridge and follow the path. There should be a cave entrance at the end that leads to the Swamp. If you continue from there, you will arrive at the Safari and the server now has easy access to the biome without paying 100 of in-game money. However, the rock may respawn at its original position after a few minutes, so players have to redo the steps above in order to continue using it. This is a good method to skip the bridge, however, dynamite costs $220 in game money, and you can only buy it across the bridge. Other Ways (SOME MAY BE RISKY) -If one cannot afford a Vehicle, they can swim across the River but they must do this fast as they will have low health after the swim. -Others can sometimes long plank across the gap between the other side of the bridge while it's lifted. However it may be destroyed if the bridge is lowered. Hang in there, baby!.png|The poster in Seranok's booth. Merely's posters.png|Posters in Merely's booth. Feed Me person.png|Sorcus sleeping underneath the bridge. RobloxScreenShot11142015 155025315.png|The Bridge as seen from inside the River Tunnel Bridge.PNG|The bridge, raised, at night time. HalloweenBridge.png|The Bridge on Halloween day. Note how the water under the bridge is still blue not grey. Category:River Category:Artificial Features Category:Safari Category:Main Biome